The new variety of strawberry was created in a breeding program by crossing two parents; in particular, by crossing as seed parent an undistributed, unpatented variety internally designated 9244 and as pollen parent an undistributed and unpatented variety internally designated 86-032. Both parental varieties are proprietary and have not been commercialized or distributed. The new variety and their parents are in the genus Fragaria L. 
The resulting seedling of the new variety was grown and asexually propagated by runners in Soria, Spain, 3xc2x0 W., 41xc2x0 N., 3,000 feet elevation. Clones of the new variety were further asexually propagated and extensively tested. This propagation and testing has demonstrated that the combination of traits disclosed herein which characterize the new variety are fixed and retained true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The new variety differs from its seed parent in producing more firm fruit and earlier; and differs from the pollen parent in producing earlier fruit.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct strawberry variety. Having the varietal denomination of the new variety xe2x80x98PLARIONFRExe2x80x99. Among the characteristics which distinguish the new variety from other varieties of which I am aware are a combination of traits that include inflorescence which appears above the foliage and abundant production of red colored, conical shaped fruit.
The new variety is closest to the variety xe2x80x98Camarosaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,708), but is distinguished therefrom by the following characteristics possessed by xe2x80x98PLARIONFRExe2x80x99 which are different than, or not possessed by, xe2x80x98Camarosaxe2x80x99.
1. xe2x80x98Camarosaxe2x80x99 exhibits more plant vigor than xe2x80x98PLARIONFRExe2x80x99.
2. xe2x80x98Camarosaxe2x80x99 exhibits more globose plant habit than xe2x80x98PLARIONFRExe2x80x99.
3. Leaf surface undulation of xe2x80x98Camarosaxe2x80x99 is weaker than xe2x80x98PLARIONFRExe2x80x99.
4. xe2x80x98Camarosaxe2x80x99 has a darker green upperside leaf color (near 141 B to 141 A) than xe2x80x98PLARIONFRExe2x80x99 (near 143 B to 143 A) . The differences in the leaves of xe2x80x98Camarosaxe2x80x99 and the new variety are shown in FIGS. 1, 2, 3, and 4. These differences are maintained during the growing season.
5. In xe2x80x98PLARIONFRExe2x80x99 the position of the inflorescence is above the foliage whereas in xe2x80x98Camarosaxe2x80x99, the inflorescence is level with the foliage.
6. Fruit of xe2x80x98Camarosaxe2x80x99 are larger than xe2x80x98PLARIONFRExe2x80x99.
7. Fruit of xe2x80x98Camarosaxe2x80x99 is almost cylindrical in shape, whereas fruit of xe2x80x98PLARIONFRExe2x80x99 is conical.
8. Fruit of xe2x80x98Camarosaxe2x80x99 is dark red near 47B to 47A, whereas fruit of xe2x80x98PLARIONFRExe2x80x99 is near 43A to 42A.
9. The differences in the fruit of xe2x80x98Camarosaxe2x80x99 and of the new variety are shown in FIGS. 8, 9, 10, and 11. These differences are maintained during the harvest season.
10. Time of flowering for xe2x80x98PLARIONFRExe2x80x99 is earlier than from xe2x80x98Camarosaxe2x80x99 in the same location.
11. Time of fruit ripening for xe2x80x98PLARIONFRExe2x80x99 is earlier than for xe2x80x98Camarosaxe2x80x99 in the same location.
12. xe2x80x98PLARIONFRExe2x80x99 fruit is less firm than xe2x80x98Camarosaxe2x80x99 fruit.